Stats
Character Stats These stats are inherent to your character, and can be increased over time as a result of leveling up, changing classes, using weapons, and more. *'Level (LVL):' This is your character's level. *'Experience (EXP):' This is how much experience you have, out of 100. When you reach 100 EXP, this stat returns to 0 and you level up, if possible. Experience carries over between level ups, so if you have 80/100EXP and gain 40 XP, you will level up once and have 20/100 EXP. *'Health (HP):' This is how much health your character has. If this is reduced to 0, your character is defeated. *'Movement (MOV):' This is how far your character can move. Some tiles cost more than one MOV point to cross, based on your class, and as such count as more than one tile. *'Strength (STR):' This stat is added to a weapons' Mt stat, if that weapon uses STR, to determine the ATK, or damage. *'Magic (MAG):' This stat is added to a weapons' Mt stat, if that weapon uses MAG, to determine the ATK, or damage. *'Skill (SKL):' This stat is used to determine your chance of a critical hit (CRT), as well as your chance to hit. *'Speed (SPD):' This stat is used to determine your Evasion (AVO) and whether or not your character hits twice. If your SPD is 5 higher than your opponents', you may attack twice. This second attack occurs after the enemy counter-attacks. Weapons that already strike twice will strike four times - twice before the counter-attack, and twice after. *'Luck (LCK):' This stat increases your AVO and HIT, and lowers enemy CRT, by 1 for every point in this stat. *'Defense (DEF):' This stat reduces incoming damage, if the weapon uses STR to calculate ATK, by subtracting the enemy ATK by your DEF stat, even if the result is 0. *'Resistance (RES):' This stat reduces incoming damage, if the weapon uses MAG to calculate ATK, by subtracting the enemy ATK by your RES stat, even if the result is 0. *'Weapon Rank:' A character can use a number of weapons, determined by usable weapons and Weapon Rank. The lowest rank is E, while the highest is A. You must have a rank equal to or better than that of a weapon of that class to use it. If you reclass into a class with different usable weapons, the new weapons start at rank E with 0 WEX. However, you keep previously-gained WEX in a weapon type, even if you cannot use that weapon anymore. For example, if you have a B rank in Swords, and reclass to a class that uses Bows, you would now have an E rank in Bows, but be unable to use swords. If, however, you promote and can use both Swords and Bows, you would still keep your B rank in Swords. *You need 30 total Weapon Experience to reach Rank D, 70 to reach Rank C, 120 to reach Rank B, and 180 to reach Rank A. You start with 0. *'Weapon Experience (WEX):' This is how much experience you require to get to the next Weapon Rank, and is obtained by using a weapon. You gain 2 WEX per battle, or per staff usage, regardless of number of attacks or misses. Combat Stats These stats vary based on a number of factors, such as weapon stats and enemy stats, as well as terrain. They are used to calculate to hit, criticals, and damage. *'Attack (ATK):' This stat determines how much damage you will deal. It is equal to your weapons' Mt stat, plus either STR or MAG, depending on which the weapon uses. *'Critical Rate (CRT):' This stat determines the chance of a critical hit. It is equal to (+ LCK + Weapon CRT - Enemy LCK) *'Hit Rate (HIT):' This stat determines the percent chance of hitting a target. It is equal to (Weapon HIT + + LCK/2) - Enemy AVO. *'Avoid (AVO):' This stat determines how easy it is to dodge an enemy attack. It is equal to (SPD*3 + LCK)/2. Damage, To Hit, and Critical Hits *'Damage:' Damage is calculated by taking your ATK stat, and subtracting it by enemy DEF or RES, whichever is relevant in the matter. *'To Hit:' To determine if an attack hits, take your HIT and subtract enemy AVO. Roll a 100-sided die, and if the result is equal to or lower than the result, the attack hits. *'Critical Hits:' After calculating CRT, roll a 100-sided die. If it is equal to or less than your CRT, you get a critical hit. A critical hit does triple the damage of a regular hit. The Weapon Triangle Certain weapons are more effective than others. In general... *...Swords beat Axes... *...Axes beat Lances... *...and Lances beat Swords. If your weapon beats your opponent's weapon, your weapon gains 1 Mt and 15 HIT. If your opponent's weapon beats yours, your weapon loses 1 Mt and 15 HIT. Weapon Stats Weapons also have stats. These determine their use and effectiveness in combat. *'Name:' The name of the weapon. *'Type:' This is the type of weapon it is. Your character must have an appropriate Weapon Rank to use it. *'Rank:' Your character must have a Weapon Rank in the appropriate Weapon Rank category to use it. Note that some weapons, such as beaststones and dragonstones, do not have a rank. As long as your class is capable of using that type of weapon, you can use them. *'Uses:' This is the number of uses a weapon has before it breaks and becomes unusable. *'Might (Mt):' This is added to either the STR or MAG stat to determine ATK. *'Hit (HIT):' This is added to your SKL stat to determine the percent chance of hitting. *'Critical (CRT):' This is used to determine your Critical Chance (CRT). See above for more details. *'Range (RNG):' This is the weapon range. Melee weapons have a range of 1, and all weapons with a range greater than one will display what their range is. A weapon of range 2 cannot hit a unit 1 tile away (adjacent), but a weapon of range 1-2 can. *'Worth:' This is how much the weapon costs to buy in a shop. Selling price is equal to Worth/2, multiplied by (Uses Remaining)/(Max Uses). If a weapon or item does not have a Worth stat, it cannot be sold. *'Effects:' These are additional effects a weapon has. This could include a chance to activate a skill, bonus stats, usage by only specific characters, and more. If a weapon states that it is effective versus certain enemies, such as dragons or beasts, then the weapon has triple Might versus that type of unit. The same bonus applies if you have a skill with a similar effect. Category:Game System